User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Espada pirates(without Marimo)
One the Espada pirates ship 1 week after their fight with Yomazu and Shaco *Marimo is checking his sword Magnus:Anything wrong Marimo? Marimo:Not really.... *The Espada pirates start discussing *Magnus sees that Marimo stays in a corner without talking with anyone Magnus:Marimo!Tell me if something is wrong with you ok? Marimo:Dont worry about me! Magnus:.... Sher:*while drunk*Why are you staying alone you bastard? Marimo:Leave me alone,I dont feel like partying right now... Sher:Come on! *Marimo continues to look at his sword ignoring Sher *Sher grabs Marimo's sword *Marimo fastly takes it from Sher's hand *Marimo grabs Sher by his neck Marimo:*with a demonic look*DONT EVER TOUCH IT AGAIN!! Magnus:CALM DOWN MARIMO!! Marimo:*shocked*What the... *Marimo lets Sher and goes outside Marimo:was with that reaction from me....I couldnt control myself.I was........*shocked face*KILL SHER! *After 2 days The Espada pirates stop on an island Marimo:Hey captain! Magnus:What? Marimo:What about we train a bit? Magnus:*smiles*K. *Magnus unsheats his swords and attacks Marimo *Marimo blocks using his sword *Magnus jumps back Magnus:Brain Command:Mega Buff!!(Magnus buffs his body for speed and resitance) *Magnus appears near Marimo *Marimo reacts and tries to cut him but is unable to do it *Magnus cut Marimo on his right shoulder and Marimo jumps back a bit Marimo:he really became stronger! *Magnus and Marimo dash to each other and clash creating a huge blast wave *Magnus fastly makes 3 small cuts on Marimo Marimo:HE SEEMS A LOT STRONGER THAN ME!! *Magnus continues to attack Marimo *Marimo suddenly jumps back *Marimo standing with a demonic aura surouding him Magnus:*smiles*What's wrong Marimo?You cant keep up with me? *Marimo appears near Magnus and tries to cut his neck *Magnus dodges in the last second and jumps a big distance Magnus:HEY!!This is an amical fight!! Marimo:NOT FOR ME!! Magnus:is Marimo?I cant even recognize him. Marimo:I AM THE STRONGER THAT YOU!!! Magnus:Maybe you are,I dont have a problem with that. Marimo:I AM STRONGER THAN THE ENITRE CREW!! Magnus:WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?! Marimo:*with a malefic,desperate look on his face*I will prove that by killing all of you. Magnus:*shocked*is Marimo....but what the hell is wrong with him??GUYS!!BE ON GUARD SOMETING IS WRONG WITH MARI... *Marimo suddenly appears near Magnus and releases a huge fire wave *The wave hits Magnus and he emerges from Marimo's technique with his right shoulder burned *The whole crew surounds Marimo and attack him *Marimo releases a huge wall of fire around him Marimo:YOU WONT GET TO ME THAT EASLY!!!*maniac laugh*. *Magnus cuts the fire wall Magnus:*dead serious face*Nitoryu:Wall Cutter!!(a technique used by Magnus to cut opponent's defence) *Ray appears near Marimo and tries to cut him *Marimo blocks his attack but NWW punches him on the ground *Milky releases a huge fire wave at him *A huge smoke screen is created Muramasa:What's wrong with him? Magnus:I dont know....He acts really weird. *A huge explosion is created in Marimo's place Magnus:HEY THAT WAS YOU HERMES OR SHER?!?! *Hermes and Sher look shocked at the huge explosion Hermes and Sher in the same time:We were never able to do such an explosion. *Marimo emerges from the explosion Marimo:*maniac look*TIME FOR PAYBACK!! Magnus:Marimo!!CALM DOWN AND LETS TA... *Marimo appears near Magnus and tries to cut him but Muramasa blocks Marimo's attack *Marimo unlesheas a huge lightning that hits Magnus Magnus:I have to be carefull!!He goes all out!! *Marimo kicks Muramasa back and releases a huge lightning slash at him Muramasa:I CANT DODGE!! *Anarky takes Muramasa out of Marimo's lightning way Muramasa:Thanks... Anarky:No problem. Magnus:We have to do something abou him.......*sad face*Guys.......GO ALL OUT ON MARIMO!!! *The whole crew is shocked Marimo:*maniac laugh*FINALLY SOMETHING INTERESTING!! *Marimo releases a rain of lightning *The whole crew try to dodge the lightnings but most of them are unable to do it *Milky appears near Marimo *Milky tries to cut Marimo with his scythe but Marimo blocks *Hermes shots 2 bullets to Marimo *Marimo kicks Milky back and tries to block the bullets *Sher appears near Marimo and unleashes a huge explosion *The bullets also hit Marimo and create a huge explosion as well *Marimo emerges from the explosions and dashes to Hermes *Magnus appears in front of him and tries to cut him but Marimo jumps very high *NWW appears above Marimo and punches him into the ground *Marimo gets up *Muramasa and Ray appear near Marimo and cuts him *Anarky releases a huge red slash that hits Marimo *A huge smoke screen is created Magnus:GUYS STOP!! *Marimo emerges from the smoke with his body full of blood Marimo:*desperate look*I can finally show you what I can do..... *Marimo swings his sword and the entire island is set on fire Ray:*shocked*How the hell he did that?? Magnus:*dead serious face*Probably by combinating Burning Hell with the soul of a swordsman that used fire and the power of Feel Sword,when he gets excited he can control even more fire. *Lava starts to flow from some rocks Marimo:*maniac laugh*You see guys........I RECREATED THE HELL!!! I AM FINALLY HOME!!*maniac laugh* Magnus:Guys lets continue to hit Marimo. *Ray appears near Marimo *A huge fire wave appears from nowhere and engulfs Ray Magnus:RAAAAY!!! *Ray turns to dust and regenerates a big distane from Marimo *Muramasa dashes at Marimo *Fire spears start suroding Muramasa and hit him *Muramasa jumps back *NWW tries to punch Marimo from above but a fire wall appears above Marimo *NWW stops his attack *Hermes shots 10 bullets at Marimo *A wall of fire is created that blocks Hermes's attacks *Magnus appears near Marimo Magnus:Nitoryu:Crossed Paths!!(Magnus releases a huge X shaped slash) *A fire wall blocks Magnus's attack *Marimo appears behind Magnus and cuts him on his back *The whole crew dashes to Marimo *The crew surounds Marimo *Marimo releases a fire wave surounding him *Everyone is hit by the wave and burned a little *The whole crew jumps back Marimo:*maniac look*You all had a taste of Hell??How it is??IS IT SWEET?!?!*maniac laugh* Magnus:Damn it!!He is insanly strong. *Marimo suddenly releases a rain of lightnings *The crew is hit by the lightnings Marimo:*maniac laugh*EVEN THE HEAVEN WANT YOU DEAD!!*maniac laugh* *The Espada pirates are all on the ground full of blood Marimo:*dissapointed face*What already over? *The whole crew gets up Magnus:Like this we will lose.....Guys.......USE YOUR MOST POWERFULL TECHNIQUES IF NECESARRY JUST TAKE DOWN MARIMO!! Everyone with a sad face:Got it.... Marimo:COME ON ALREADY!! *Muramasa appears above Marimo *Marimo releases a fire wave at him *Muramasa releases a water wave that clashes with the fire Marimo:This is Hell fire you idiot!! *Marimo jumps near Muramasa and kicks him back *Muramasa is thrown in the middle of the rest of the Espadas *Marimo jumps in the middle *Marimo stabs the ground with his sword Marimo:*maniac look*It's over....... *Marimo creates a huge explosion hitting everyone *Magnus appears near Marimo Magnus:Marimo...........I dont know what happened to you....Sorry... *Ray appears near Marimo and tries to cut him but Marimo blocks *Ray makes his body a lot more muscular and pushes Marimo back *Muramasa appears near Marimo with his whip and hits Marimo a lot of times *Milky cuts Marimo on his left shoulder and Marimo burst into flames *NWW punches Marimo on the ground and hits him again after *Anarky releases a lot of red slashes at Marimo *Hermes shots 100 bullets that explodes after hitting Marimo *Sher appears near Marimo and cuts him a lot of times *Marimo hardly gets up after all this hits Magnus:Is over.... Marimo:*angry face*IS NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS!! Magnus:Look above... *Marimo looks above and sees the sky covered in blades Magnus:Mugentoryu... *The blades come to Marimo Magnus:*pissed off*DAMN IT!!! *The blades suddenly dissapears before hitting Marimo Marimo:*shocked*What the hell? Magnus:Guys...This fight is over...GO REST!! Ray:But captain....Are you sure?Marimo doesnt seem to calmed down. Magnus:This is an order!! *The crew sheates their swords and leaves their guard down Magnus:*sad face*Marimo......KILL ME IF YOU WANT!! Marimo:*maniac and shocked look*Are you serious?? *Magnus sheates his sword and puts them on the ground then takes the stance Zoro took when Mihawk cut him Magnus:*sad face*Yeah... Muramasa:HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU IDIOT!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! *Marimo dashes at Magnus and starts cutting him Marimo:*maniac look*THIS IS BETTER THAN I THOUGH!! *Marimo continues to cut Magnus *Magnus barely stands on the ground *Milky attacks Marimo *Marimo blocks with his sword Magnus:*shadowed eyes*Milky........*pissed off*I THINK I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!!! *Milky jumps back Milky:I CANT JUST LET YOU DIE!!! *Muramasa comes near Milky Muramasa:If this is our captain's will....We cant stop him. Marimo:K so where we were?I forgot since we were interupted. *Marimo continues to cut Magnus *Magnus falls on his knees and spits a lot of blood Marimo:*maniac look*You cant take more you...weakling?*maniac laugh*I think is time to finish your life worth of nothing! *Marimo puts his sword near Magnus's neck The rest of the crew:CAPTAAAAAAIN!!! *Marimo prepares to cut Magnus's neck Marimo:Finally!! *Marimo suddenly remembers scenes from his battle with Shaco *Marimo remembers when Shaco made an illusion where he cut Magnus's head Marimo:*while remembering what Shaco said to him*sword is really hard to contro....I killed my own crew with it. *Marimo drops his sword *Marimo falls on his knees Marimo:CAPTAAAAAAIN!!!! *Magnus looks at Marimo Magnus:*smiles while spitting blood*I....am.....glad.....YOU ARE BACK MARIMO!!! Marimo:*starts crying*I AM SORRY!!!! *Magnus falls on the ground *Marimo picks Magnus on his back Marimo:I'm glad this is over.... *Shaco appears near Marimo Shaco:*smiles*You sure are better than me...You were able to control your sword before you killed your crew...I am glad your most powerfull feeling wont be sadness... *Marimo suddenly stabs Shaco into his stomach Marimo:*shadowed eyes*I told you something didnt I? *Shaco takes out Marimo's sword and jumps back a long distance Shaco:Damn you...I am not here to fight!! I came here to see how you will be able to control your sword.... *Marimo turns his back to Shaco Marimo:Dont ever get in my way again! Shaco:*smiles*I am really sorry..... Marimo:*whispers to Magnus*Thank you for making me control my new sword. Magnus:*smiles*.... *The Espada pirates get on their ship and start treating each other Category:Blog posts